


I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: Fifteen Days of Valentine [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daydreaming, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Sansa is daydreaming in Cersei Lannister's Calculus class..





	

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day 9 (A fantasy) of the Fifteen Days of Valentine Event

Sansa is running as fast as she can. For a moment she considers fleeing into the woods, but if Ramsay has his dogs with him, he'll find her, and she might hurt herself tripping over a rock or root. So instead she decides to wade through the small stream to make it to the stables. She could hide in there or ride off on one of the horses.

When she's through the doors, she takes a moment to catch her breath and let her eyes adjust to the dark. She clutches the knife she grabbed when hurling through the kitchen to her chest. Has he followed her here? Has he seen her enter?  _I should find a place to hide._

She runs to the far end of the stable to climb into one of the empty cubicles. The door creaks open and her heart stops. He's found her. He doesn't seem to be in a hurry, he doesn't even move. He's just standing there. If it wasn't so dark in here, she's sure she could see his grin. He calls out her name, drawing it out into three syllables. "Oh, Sahansa!"

She tightens her grip on the knife. Ramsay whistles, making her breath hitch, but she can't hear the dogs. "Come here, Sansa," his singsong voice urges her. He whistles again and she realizes he's not commanding the hounds to come and look for her. No, he's commanding her to come to him, as if she is one of his bitches.

Slowly and deliberately he walks toward her, until she can see his pale eyes glistening. He flashes a torch in her face. "There you are!" he exclaims in mock-relief. She doesn't give him a chance to approach her. She lunges forward and plants her knife right into his left eye.

Ramsay screams in agony and collapses. Sansa breaks into a run, but he manages to grab her ankle and pull her to the floor. She yelps. She kicks and kicks until he releases her and clambers to her feet. Luckily one of the horses is saddled, so she mounts it and rides through the open door. 

She's not even half a mile away when she hears the growling and snarling. She tugs in the reins to whirl the horse around and survey the situation. Roose Bolton is sitting atop his red-eyed black steed, up on the hill behind her. The hounds overtake him and she can feel her own filly panic.

She tries to calm herself so she can hush the startled animal, but the dogs are pouring down the hill, barking and howling and she knows she can't run. Suddenly a blur of white flashes past her and the hounds are scattered, fleeing with their tails between their hind legs.  _Ghost!_

Before Sansa has a chance to process what is happening, Roose Bolton is toppling off his horse and tumbling to the ground. Sansa's heart is fluttering in her chest. She dismounts and turns around. There he is, her hero, Jon Snow. He is so handsome with his curls blowing in the wind and that solemn look on his face.

She sighs. He swings out out of his saddle and offers her one of those irresistible half-smiles. Her heart swells and she can no longer contain herself. She launches herself forward and Jon opens his arms. She leaps into his embrace and nuzzles her face into his neck.

He gently nudges her head back with a hand in her hair so he can look at her. Sansa finds herself drowning in those dark grey eyes. They flicker to her lips, which she parts in anticipation. His other hand comes up to cup her cheek and he leans in, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone.

Their lips meet and Sansa is sure she is going to melt into a puddle. She throws her arms around his neck and cards her fingers through his curls, pulling him closer. When they part for breath, he whispers her name: "Sansa..."

"Miss Stark!"

Sansa blinks. "Miss Stark!"

Her elbow almost slides off the desk as she is startled from her daydreams. She is definitely not in one of Jeyne's romance novels. She is in her third hour Calculus class and Mrs. Lannister is glaring at her. "Were you paying any attention at all, little dove?"

Sansa swallows and opens her mouth, not sure what she's going to say. "I- I'm sorry, Mrs. Lannister."

She studies her teacher's face. Her green eyes are glittering and her lips pull into a smirk. "Do you have the solution to 3C, Miss Stark?"

"I- um... I was just..."

Cersei Lannister tilts her head and smiles sweetly. "Why don't you come to the blackboard and show everyone how to solve it?"

Sansa hears a couple of muffled giggles and she can feel her cheeks flush. She's close to tears now. Every single person in this class, including Mrs. Lannister herself, knows perfectly well that Sansa sucks at Calculus. She takes a deep breath and glances down at her folder, even though she's aware there's nothing there but a blank page.

To her surprise though, there isn't. All the solutions are written down in a small, neat hand and '3C' is circled. Her lips part in surprise and she jerks her head to her right. Jon is smiling at her. "How..." she starts to whisper, but he just winks and rolls his eyes in the direction of Mrs. Lannister. She smiles back at him.  _Always my hero,_ she thinks, before rising to her feet.


End file.
